Stains
by Twankie208
Summary: Magnus was a like a stain on his soul; impossible to remove and impossible to ignore. And as Alec made his way back to the institute he hoped, as he did everyday, that he would eventually find a strong enough acid to burn the stain away.
1. Prologue: Coping

**Authors note:** During the course of this summer I have more free time than I know what do with so I figured I would try my hand at writing a multiple chapter story and post it on here. I have not attempted this kind of thing before so I am not sure how well I will be at posting updates, but I will try to post them as often as I can. Anyways thank you for stopping by and checking this story out here's hoping it turns out well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mortal Instruments, and if I did let's just say a couple of things would be different. *cough* Alec and Magnus breaking up *cough*

* * *

**Stains **

Her name was Clare Allen he remembered that as he lay still in the rapidly cooling mattress, shirtless and still wearing his alcohol stained jeans from the night before. The ceiling he was staring at had deep cracks in it and he thought that someone ought to fix that. She had long pretty blonde hair and curious violet eyes that was probably due to lingering fae blood in her family tree. Her skin was like his in it's coloring but unlike his did not have the scars that he stained from runes. She was thin, small in build and had the softest curves.

But most importantly to Alexander Lightwood, Clare Allen was nothing like Magnus Bane.

None of the girls were expect for the first, and yes Alexander Lightwood gay shadowhunter of eighteen years did in fact say girls.

During the first week after he and Magnus had gone their separate ways Alec had done what most people in his situation would have done. He called Magnus over and over, trying to get up the nerve to apologies again, or to at least say something, only to chicken out entirely and hang up without saying so much as Hello. The second week he had stopped calling altogether he just couldn't bring himself to. Magnus was right to end things, after all Alec had considered shorting his life. It was after that particular realization that things started to take a turn for the worst. It wasn't entirely the break up that forced Alec into his current behavior. It was more that it was the final layer on a particularly depressing cake. His brother was dead, and the other one had only just returned to the land of the living (again). His parents were most likely divorcing despite the fact that his father was home again. Lastly the world was currently being threatened by a certain demonic shadowhunter, his motives being delivered loud and clear through the wings of an evidently dead angel. Alec probably could have been able to handle all of this if he had Magnus in his life, because he was someone that Alec could relay on, for everyone else he had to put on a strong face. He was the oldest sibling and it was his duty to protect his family (which he supposed kind of included Clary and Simon and the rest of them now) from things that would hurt them which included his own weakness. Magnus was really the only person who he let see how tired and worried he really was. He let the stoic mask fall when he was in the warlock's presence and now that he didn't have that he had to turn to other things.

It had started out innocently enough. He had broken into the wine cabinet using the key he'd discovered tucked under a dusty pew when he was twelve. He had taken one of the wine bottles into his room hidden from view underneath the baggy coat he was wearing. He had drunk almost half the bottle when he started to feel restless and edgy. He had gotten up out of his bed, and having the presence of mind to hide the half empty wine bottle in his closet, drunkenly stumbled out the door. Luckily everyone was already asleep by that time so he left without anyone noticing. He walked the streets of New York not entirely sure where on Earth he was going, but sure he would know when he found it. He ended up outside a loud bar, and somehow got dragged into the establishment by an overeager girl who mistook him for her long lost cousin, Huston. Once inside he lost his tagalong in the crowd and sat down at the counter next to a pretty girl with rainbow streaks in her dark hair that reminded him painfully of Magnus. Maybe her close appearance to the High Warlock was why he responded when she began to talk to him.

"My name's Megan," she told him and the name sounded close enough to the warlock's that Alec flinched again.

"Alec," he said dispassionately.

"What brings you here Alec? You don't really look the type."

"Perhaps I am not, not that it is any business of yours." Alec stared at the cold countertop, making patterns in its shiny golden surface.

"Perhaps it isn't," Megan returned in the same tone, looking him over thoughtfully, "but," she added in a softer tone, an invitation, "perhaps it could be."

Alec had always know he was attractive, perhaps not as gorgeous as Jace but good looking enough. However, unlike Jace he wasn't one to enjoy attention, mostly because he didn't want anyone to peer too closely and discover his secret, hence the holy sweaters and overgrown bangs. Still it was a bit of a surprise to hear her mutter those words in that appreciative tone. People rarely looked at him when they had Jace to gawk at, and maybe that was why Alec had always liked hanging around the blond. Jace's golden presence was good cover-up when one didn't want to be noticed. Alec glanced away from the counter and looked up at the girl wondering if she was really serious. Her dark eyes said as much and Alec found himself nodding. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was the alcohol, but when she leaned in to kiss him he allowed it. He forced himself not to think about anything and to loss himself in the feeling of her soft lips on his. It didn't work; unbidden images of Magnus flooded his mind. His lips not soft, but hard and unyielding that pushed feelings and emotions out of Alec that he never knew he had.

He kissed Megan harder and tried to forget.

She had taken him to her hotel room that night but they never went farther than kissing. She had gotten his shirt off and that was all. Alec couldn't go there not after Magnus and she seemed to understand this, and didn't push. Later, after the heat of the moment had passed, they talked. She told him what she had been doing there (a bad breakup with a cheating boyfriend) and he told her the same. Leaving out that his boyfriend was a warlock and that ex-girlfriend was a decades old vampire of course. They had talked for hours until the sun had come up and Alec had to return to reality. It had been nice wrapped around Megan's warmth as he poured his heart out to her. He didn't have to have that mask around her because she didn't know him and he didn't have to protect her.

And that was a beautiful thing.

He had returned to the institute feeling lighter before the truth of the matter hit him over the head when he heard his mother crying alone in Max's room. Things truly weren't okay and he wasn't healed or over Magnus yet, and honestly he probably never would be. And that would just be something he would have to deal with. So he dealt with it and everything else. He stopped calling or even really thinking about Magnus, the later beginning far harder than the former and tried to distract himself by throwing all his focus into hunts. He killed any demon he could get his hands on without touching his bow at all, which was worrying his siblings. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't use his bow. He was the best with that weapon after all and normally didn't enter a battle without it, however at the moment he preferred to use weapons he wasn't so adapt at. Maybe it was the risk of it that was so appealing about it, the reckless feeling it gave him. Alec was not a reckless person by nature, but now he wanted to be anyone but himself so reckless he would become. He would be with only girls because he didn't want to be the Alec he was with Magnus, not anymore. It was too painful. So he tried to become someone else.

He was trying to get over Magnus and deal with everything else, and so what if that meant getting drunk every night only to disappear for hours on end with another girl he never slept with? And so what if that meant using other weapons instead of his bow and almost getting himself killed on a regular basis all for the reckless feeling it gave him? And so what if getting over Magnus meant turning into someone else for the moment? They were only temporary solutions until he could handle the situations being thrown at him in a healthier way. Maybe when his load lightened a little.

He heard the shower turn off, and Clare stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, a light purple towel tied around her body. "Morning," she purred lightly, her gaze traveling slowly over Alec's shirtless form appreciatively.

For a minute Alec was somewhere else. The bed, unlike this one, was still warm, the voice speaking the greeting was so much dearer to him, and the eyes that slid over his body had slit pupils. Alec swallowed. "Morning," he replied, bashing the memory from his mind with a hard shove.

"Slept well?" She asked gilding gracefully back to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"Well enough," Alec answered before he inquired politely, "and how did you sleep?"

She grinned. "The same, I'm surprised you are still here to be honest. Most guys would be out the door by now," she paused thoughtfully before adding, "or out the window." Her grin widened.

"Most guys would sleep with you too," Alec reminded her dryly.

She nodded her head. "I suppose you have a point there. You are not exactly most guys." Her eyes roamed again and Alec cleared his throat.

"Well I had better get going." He had gotten a message from Jace while she was in the shower it appeared that there was an unwelcome pack of demons reeking havoc near Central Park.

"Leaving so soon? I was joking about the window you know." She sounded disappointed.

"I'd stay longer, but I'm afraid I have something important I have to do." This at least was the truth if not all of it. A part of him did wish he could stay longer. That he could curl up next to her soft body and unburdened all his problems on her, but that would be unfair to her and to his parabatai waiting for him back in reality. He sighed and stood up from the bed, looking around for his shirt.

She handed him the missing article of clothing. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked and her voice was oddly vulnerable.

"Most likely not," Alec said bluntly, avoiding eye contact as he pulled the shirt on over his head. He was never with the same girl twice, excluding Megan, and that was for their peace of mind as well as his own. People didn't need to bother with him (he wasn't worth it) and these girls deserved someone better than him.

"I figured as much." She sighed and it was a slightly lonely sound, before she grabbed his hand and wrote something on it using the pen that was previously on the bedside table. "If you are ever around or whatever give me a ring. It's nice being with you Alec even if it is just to talk."

Alec winced internally, memories of a different phone number being tattooed onto his hand filling his mind before he could stop them. He nodded anyway. "I'll—," he paused, "—keep that in mind."

She smiled at him and he threw on his jacket and boots. He started for the door before pausing and turning to face her with a small smile of his own. "Goodbye, Clare…. thank you." Even her bright answering smile couldn't erase him from Alec's thoughts, though it did stay in his mind for a couple of moments.

Against his will however another grin appeared in his mind's eye.

Magnus was a like a stain on his soul, impossible to remove and impossible to ignore. And as Alec made his way back to the institute he hoped, as he did everyday, that he would eventually find a strong enough acid to burn the stain away.


	2. Chapter 1: Reckless and Thoughtless

**Chapter One: Reckless and Thoughtless**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that—

Alec heard the voice coming from somewhere above his head, and the voice was as familiar to him as his own. He blinked open his eyes to see a golden head pacing in front of him. The bed he was laying on was uncomfortable, the air smelled vaguely of blood, and the blanket that was laid over him was tearing the skin of his legs off. He was in the infirmary then, not surprising considering that the last thing he remembered was—

"—Jumping in front of that Moloch demon like you did. You are aware that those things shot fire out of their eyes and that their claws are quiet pointy right? Alec by the Angel what were you thinking?" Jace finally finished his restless pacing and turned to face the figure on the bed directly.

"Yes Jace I am aware of what a Moloch demon looks like and what danger it poses." Alec sat up a little straighter and winced when a sharp pain shot through his stomach for his troubles. "Perhaps better than most people actually."

Jace didn't answer only raised his eyebrows disapprovingly waiting for the answer to his first inquiry. It was odd how much their roles had reversed over the pass few weeks.

"As for what I was thinking, well I was thinking that if I had not jumped in front of that demon you would have been toast. Literally."

Jace rolled his eyes dramatically. "Alec I would have been fine and you and I both know it. The truth of the matter is you weren't really thinking at all."

Alec sighed in responds and choice another topic. "How long was I out?"

"About a day. You have a couple of first-degree burns on your upper body where the flames melted through your gear, as well as a lovely slash on your chest," Jace reported sardonically. "You lost a lot of blood Alec, not to mention chest hair. Not that you had much in the first place."

Okay he was joking which meant that Alec was forgiven and he wasn't too angry.

"But in all you got off easy. It could have been a lot worse." Jace covered his face with his hands briefly, cluing Alec into how worried he really was. He took his hands away from his face before continuing. "This was reckless and thoughtless Alec, and that's usually my territory. What gives?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. You are not acting at all like yourself Alec and you haven't even looked at your bow since you and Magnus split. Is he what this is about? Is this just your crazy way of dealing with the breakup?"

Okay Alec was aware of how well Jace actually knew him, he was his parabatai after all, but that was hitting a little too close to home for Alec's comfort.

"This has nothing to do with Magnus, Jace." He said, his tone hard. " Can you just drop it?"

Jace shook his head. "Not when it obviously is affecting your heath, Alec I'm worried about you. Izzy is too and Mayrse would be if she didn't have so much on her mind right now, with Max being…"Jace trailed off before groaning and continuing. "Things are bad around here and the last thing any of us need to deal with is you keeping things from us. We're your family, Alec you can tell us anything." Jace was looking at him earnestly, more earnestly than Alec had ever seen Jace look at him or at anyone really. Clary really had changed a lot.

Alec forced a smile. "I know and I'm sorry, but I'm handling it okay? I'll be more careful next time around, alright?"

Jace didn't look entirely satisfied with this but he nodded in any case. "Fine, but one more close call Alec and I swear by the Angel that I'll—

"—Kill me yourself?" Alec grinned, not having to force it this time.

"Something to that extent, yes." Jace returned Alec's smile, looking somewhat relieved to see it. "Get some rest, okay? I'll stop by again later, and I'll bring Iz with me."

"Kay," Alec muttered watching as Jace looped towards the exit.

He paused by the doorway, looking as if he was about to mention something else, before thinking better of it and just closing the door, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.

He stared at the water stain in the ceiling tracing the pattern of it with his eyes. He wondered what Magnus was doing right now. Was he missing Alec as much as Alec was missing him?

Alec couldn't say nor could he bring himself to guess. All thoughts of Magnus were better left out of his brain permanently or else his chest would soon be hurting for reasons other than first-degree burns and claw slashes.

At about midnight a few days later Alec's phone buzzed. He tiredly picked it up and recognized Megan's number flashing. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Alec," Megan's voice perked much too cheerfully for the hour of the night that it was. That meant she was most likely drunk which really wasn't all that shocking, Alec knew that much about her despite only having known her for a month. "What is going on?"

"I was sleeping so not all that exciting."

"Sleeping? Why were you sleeping! The night is young Alec, love you have got to embrace it!"

"I think I'll stay here and leave the embracing to you, Megan."

"You are no fun. I mean really you aren't you should like come down here and see me and meet these awesome people."

"Ah huh, and do these 'awesome people' have names?"

"Hmmm, I think so but I don't remember what they are." Megan sounded thoughtful. "However, you should still totally come down here and stuff."

"And where exactly is here?" Alec inquired dryly. He still wasn't sure if he should go meet her, however if he didn't she could very well end up in the back of someone's car. It was a moot point that he hadn't actually been asleep since his thoughts were keeping him awake.

"Warlock's Eye, you know that club I should you like a few nights ago."

"That was three weeks ago, Meg," Alec reminded her but he was already getting out of bed.

"Right well you still remember where it is right?"

"Yes I remember, I'll be there in five sound good?"

Megan cheered and Alec heard a few other voices join in. "That sounds great! Bye!"

She hung up and Alec sighed while yanking on his boots. He shoved a couple of blades into his coat, just to be safe and left the institute hopefully without a sound.

He walked along shivering a bit in the coldness of the air. The club wasn't too far away from the institute so he didn't have to take the subway.

He bumped into a short man halfway to the club. "Watch where you're going," the man grumbled.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else," Alec, muttered.

"I'll say."

Alec walked faster until finally he reached the pulsing lights of Megan's newest favorite hangout. The Warlock's Eye had decent music, awesome light effects, cheap enough drinks without them actually tasting cheap and best of still wasn't discovered enough to be overly crowed. Alec would have liked the club better if it weren't for its name. Really sometimes he felt like the universe was laughing at him.

Megan was waiting outside for him, waving excitedly. "Alec, over here!"

He walked over to her. "Okay I'm here now what?"

"Now you are going to buy me a drink," she slurred, "after you have had one yourself of course, and then we are going to party like it is no one's business. Sound good?"

"Sure." Alec responded not looking excited.

"Great!" She gave him a toothy grin before leading him inside and dragging him over to the bar. After he had bought them their drinks she jumped up and yelled, "Everyone, this is my best friend Alec! Alec this is everyone!"

Alec was always upgraded to 'best friend' status when he bought her alcohol.

There was a choral of greetings from everyone in hearing distance and Alec nodded in their general direction, trying not to blush before he sat down at the bar and nursed his drink. Megan sat down next to him and started playing with his hair. "You have such nice hair," she mumbled her tone dreamy. "It's not fair that your hair is so pretty and you don't even have to do anything with it."

Alec would have felt insulted at being called pretty if she wasn't currently drunk and in the state of mind where everything and anything was pretty.

"Megan?"

"Hmm?"

Alec took another slip from his drink before responding. "Have you ever felt like you messed up so bad that there is nothing in the world you can do to make it right? And the guilt is eating you alive?"

Megan looked thoughtful before she shook her head. "No, I haven't. I don't believe in guilt I think it gets in the way of really living. Why?"

Alec sighed and began tracing the top of his glass with his finger. "No reason."

Megan frowned at him before simply deciding to let it slide for the moment in favor of drinking more. Alec knew she wouldn't remember the conversation by morning, she never remembered any of their conversations. Alec didn't either sometimes to be honest. Those first few nights after she met him Alec had gotten so wasted that he couldn't even remember his own name in the morning. It was when he woke up one Saturday afternoon with a hangover the size of Alicante and wearing someone else's pants did he change his drinking habits. He never got that wasted again.

"Oh who do you think that is?" Megan's voice chimed in his ear.

"Who are you ogling now?" Alec asked dryly while turning around to see what she was staring at.

He almost dropped his drink. Walking into the club wearing red leather pants and looking like he didn't have a care in the world was Magnus Bane.

The universe really was laughing at him.

"Alec, are you okay?" Megan was looking at him and her look screamed concerned.

Alec cleared his throat and turned around. "Yeah fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_More like a warlock actually. The High Warlock of Brooklyn to be more particular._

"I'm fine, Meg."

"If you say so."

Alec heard Magnus's laughter ring out throughout the club, even over the loud music, and it made a sharp pain rise up inside his chest. He turned his head around, a force of habit, to look for the source of that sound. Only to look directly into golden green cat eyes staring right at him. Alec watched, unable to move, as Magnus turned his eyes away from him, passing over him like he was just another face in the crowd.

The pain intensified and Alec gasped and turned back around.

"Alec, are you sure you're okay?"

Alec put his drink to his lips and tipped it back, drinking the contents of the glass in one long gulp. He set the glass back down hard, almost hard enough to break it. He heard Magnus laugh again and it hurt to know he wasn't the one causing it. Not anymore and not ever again.

_Because you screwed it up._

The pain in his chest made it hard to breath and suddenly Alec wanted Magnus to hurt just as badly as he did. Maybe it was the alcohol going to his head or maybe he was crueler than he gave himself credit for, but whatever it was it made him grab Megan's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm fine, let's dance Meg. You did say we were going to party like it was no one's business, right?"

"I did say that…"

"Good, dance with me then, Megan." He spun her around on the glitter stained floor.

_Make me forget about him. Make him hurt as much as I do._

Megan laughed and complied with Alec's request.


	3. Chapter 2: Concern and Jealously

**Author's Note:** So I was meaning to finish this chapter and post it on here yesterday, but was distracted by Sims 3 which is the reason I am updating this when I really should be sleeping, and also why this chapter probably has more grammar errors than the last few so for that I apologize. Anyways thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It really made me feel like this story has potential. So thank you guys for that! :) I hope this fic doesn't disappoint. In any case in this chapter you get to see things from a different point of view and the actual plot of this story is introduced! As much as I love writing about how depressing Alec's life is at the moment I have other things in mind for the this story.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Mortal Instruments. However, I do own all the grammar mistakes in this fanfiction which knowing me are probably going to end up being 50% of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Concern and Jealously **

He was the last person he expected to see at a place like this. His black hair, cut shorter than the last time he saw him, reflected the neon lights as he danced (actually danced) with a rainbow haired girl.

To say that Magnus Bane was shocked would be an understatement. Alexander Lightwood hated dancing and drinking, and yet here he was in the Warlock's Eye doing exactly that. Also last time Magnus checked Alec was not into girls, so why was he letting one run her hands all over him?

Whoever this person was he certainly was not the Alexander he remembered.

He realized he was still staring at him when his date for the night (some blond whose name was no longer important) poked him in the side and drunkenly accused him of ignoring him (which in a way Magnus supposed he kind of was).

"I'm sorry darling it seems I'm just a little out of it at the moment," Magnus replied charmingly. "Would you mind getting me something to clear my head?"

The blond grinned and immediately ran towards the bar to accomplished Magnus's request. Magnus rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. Alec would have seen right through that and—

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not caring if the movement destroyed the spikes he had styled his hair into. He really had to stop thinking about that boy so much. It had been a little over a month already he should be over it by now. Deep down Magnus knew he probably wouldn't get over Alec for sometime yet, perhaps not ever. He was telling the truth when he told the shadowhunter he still loved him after all. He occasionally wished that love was enough, but the truth of it was that it just wasn't. He couldn't forgive Alec for attempting to shorten his life, especially having found out he was collaborating with Camille of all people. Even if he could forgive Alec with time he wasn't sure he would be able to trust him again. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less to see him dancing with someone else. Magnus had never seen Alec dance before, not really. He always refused when Magnus attempted to convince him to try so Magnus figured that Alec just couldn't. It appeared that Alec was just full of surprises lately. Watching him now the warlock wondered why he had never wanted to dance since it was apparent that he could. Magnus knew that Alec was graceful, he was a shadowhunter and it kind of came with the territory, but it was still a little jarring seeing him move in a way that would have had him bushing when they first met. Actually Magnus thought that it would still make him blush, but apparently he was wrong.

No, Magnus was not what was wrong with this situation. Alec was the person who was acting completely wrong. He was even laughing and Alec rarely ever laughed even when Magnus was at his wittiest. It was normally more of a scoff or a light chuckle than anything qualifying true laughter. Magnus shook his head and attempted to beat back the rising jealously. Alec was not his to be jealous over; he had made sure of that when he ended their relationship. He puzzled over Alec's strange behavior nonetheless.

_It's not your concern anymore. Leave it alone._

Despite the logic he was trying to beat into his brain it still felt like hot needles in his chest when he saw the girl kiss him. He breathed out slowly through his nose and tried to dispel the urge to turn her into a toaster. Tempting though the urge was Magnus had been alive a long time and was nothing if not self-controlled. Or so he tried to convince himself. All bets were off when Alexander Lightwood was concerned apparently. He made Magnus feel things he had honestly never felt before, or at least not to the extent that he did when he was with Alec. He made Magnus think about of waking up next to him every morning, doing stupid things just to listen to that rare laugh of his, and a billion other clichés that the warlock had mocked for centuries. He had wanted the Book of White for many reasons, but most importantly he wanted it because he thought he finally found someone he loved so much he could grow old with them. Love was based on trust, however, and Alec destroyed the warlock's in him, so maybe he was stuck being an immortal forever.

Magnus turned his eyes to the bar. His date got sidetracked in bringing Magus his drink and was currently otherwise engaged drunkenly flirting with the bartender. Now Magnus remembered why he disliked blonds so much, low alcohol tolerance as well as a short attention span. Why he was on topic of things he disliked he might as well add that girl to list as well as Alec's weird behavior, and whatever the hell he was drinking. It was popping, strange brown in color, and had some kind of yellow berry floating in it. Why did he order this anyway? Or better yet why was he still drinking it? Magnus set the drink down on the table and figuring he had quite enough of this place grabbed his coat and left.

On his way back to his lonely apartment Magnus noticed he spilled the weird alcoholic drink on his shirt while putting his coat on. He stared at the brown splotch distastefully. That was probably going to stain.

The woman's lip curled upwards in amusement. Her beauty was surreal and even glamoured as she was her servant knew the mortal man could sense something otherworldly about her. She brushed her unruly dark hair over her shoulders. "Do you understand what it is I am asking from you?"

"Yes, Miss." The middle-aged man bowed low before smiling. The man's crooked teeth were on display as he grinned.

She returned his smile, but her eyes were cold. "Very good. I assure you that money will not be an issue. You will get everything you are promised and more." Her smile widened and her eyes defrosted a little at the thought of what the man was in store for.

The man nodded eagerly. "It should not be a problem doing as you have asked of me; there is no better hunter than myself."

"You do come highly recommended," his mistress, allowed coolly, "I do hope you do not disappoint me."

"I shall not," the man promised and with one last longing look at his mistress the man walked away.

"I still cannot believe you trusted such a delicate mission to a mortal such as that." The servant remarked in disgust.

"Such is the way it must be, my dear. She has the ability to sense our presence and has always fled before we were able to trap her. Pity that." The woman's lips narrowed in distaste.

"Well with any luck, mistress, this plan will work better than the others." The servant said reassuringly.

"It should unless something unexpected happens. I do dislike the unexpected." She folded her small white hands onto her lap.

"As do we all, mistress. It was the unexpected that led to her existence in the first place."

"Yes, she really is a stain on this family. A stain I hope shall be burned away very soon." The cold woman smiled eagerly.

* * *

Next chapter will be Alec's viewpoint again. I am not sure how many viewpoints Magnus is going to get in this. I am getting the feeling that it is mainly going to be Alec's perspective for the time being. There is more stuff going on with him at this point, however I promise Magnus will show up again soon.

I am going to try to post the next chapter before this week is out. Tomorrow if I have the time and Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Reviews would help keep me focused if any of you have the time to write one :)


	4. Interlude: Tea Stained Pages

**Author's Note:** I apologize for long wait for this update, and I know I promised the next chapter, but it seems my muse had other ideas and I'm afraid you guys are suck with this interlude instead. On the bright side at this Magnus is in this chapter! Things have been kind of crazy lately due to the new job I am starting and I have had a very bad case of no motivation because of it. On a side note thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story in one way or another. Special thanks to_ XcarabooX, Cue Evil Laughter Muhahaha, Anno1701, and anon_ for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Mortal Instruments. The only thing that I own is this plot and I am not sure if I am happy I own it at this point or not.

* * *

**Interlude: Tea Stained Pages**

A young woman clasping a red bundle to her chest rushed down the empty street, her violet eyes flitting from left to right. They weren't following her, not yet, and even if she knew this she couldn't stop herself from looking. Maybe all the time spent in _his _company had made her paranoid, and perhaps that was a good thing, the only good thing that had come from his company. She brushed the tears from her eyes with one hand being careful not to drop her important cargo. She should have known better than to trust him. She didn't want her and once he had figured that out he had dropped her faster than a hot potato.

_A hot potato… that is the best metaphor I can come up with? _

Gosh she was tired. She should really stop for a minute and rest… no she couldn't do that not when something this precious was at sake. She just had to get to her destination no matter that cost. The warlock had promised her that he would always help her and consider it payment for the favor she had granted him years ago. She hoped he was good to his word. She walked faster making sure to avoid the puddles on the ground. The bundle in her arms made a soft sound and she shushed it as reassuringly as she was able.

_Quiet my darling; please we will be there soon. Just a little longer. _

She bit her lip to keep the tears from overflowing. She couldn't cry there would be plenty of time for that later when it wouldn't draw attention to her. She knew better than to believe that the street was truly empty. There was always something lucking in the shadows she knew that better than anyone else. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking when she finally reached the address. She looked at the building curiously and wondered if her abilities were malfunctioning. This did not seem like somewhere he would be. It was far too ordinary for him. Perhaps time had finally worn him down and made him yearned for the simple life? She laughed quietly, her spirits having lifted for the moment at the very thought of Magnus Bane pinning for a normal life. There was probably glitter dangling from the ceiling and replicates of the pyramids or something inside, and the low-key appearance of the outside was just to make someone feel comfortable before attacking them with the insane decor that he was so famous for.

A teenage boy with a far too many lip piercing opened the door to the apartment building and she silently slipped inside. She was glamoured so the people who were quietly socializing amongst themselves didn't notice her quietly walk up the stairs. She followed the glowing path that only she could see until she reached a door. The welcome mat was coated in glitter and stained with something she wasn't sure she wanted to identify so she knew she had the right place.

She knocked on the door and drew back when it opened a second later. The warlock stood in front of her and she could see from behind him that the walls of the apartment were painted a slightly disturbing shade of green. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her and she smiled weakly at him.

"You know there is something called a buzzer. Most people consider it a polite way of letting someone know you are coming up to visit them. There is also something called a phone call which has about the same purpose, expect it is even better because more notice is given."

"There was no time, can I please come in?" The cargo in her arms made a disgruntled noise and she hugged it closer to her chest in reassurance.

The eyebrow rose even higher, but eventfully the warlock stepped aside. "Since you have come all this way I see no reason why not."

The woman smiled gratefully and made her way inside. Magnus shut the door behind her before plopping down into a purple armchair. He gestured for her to do the same and she did so choosing to sit on the star patterned couch in front of him. She set the bundle down next to her and crossed her legs.

He waved a hand in front of him and two cups of tea appeared on the coffee table sitting between them. "I'm assuming you still like Earl Gray?"

She nodded, picked up her cup and took a hesitant slip, before giving him a genuine smile. "Two sugars and a drop of honey. Glad to see your memory hasn't dissolved over the years, Magnus."

"Well it wouldn't have, since I know you found me, and certainly it wasn't by using the yellow pages." He grinned at her before slipping into a solemn expression. "What are you doing here, Arielle?"

"I've come to call in that favor." Arielle bit her lip and glanced the bundle next to her. "I'm afraid I am in a bit of trouble."

"Explain."

"Well you are aware of who my parents are?" Magnus nodded. "Well I have finally meet them in person." She looked at her clasped hands before glancing up at him Magnus, studying his reaction. He looked surprised, but gestured for her to continue. She cleared her throat before she did so. "My father contacted me about a year ago and told me that he wanted to speak to me. I was wary of speaking to him at first, but I was already pregnant at the time and I suppose that might have clouded my judgment."

She took a slip of her tea. "In hindsight it probably wasn't my best idea, but at the time I guess I just wanted my baby to grow up knowing her grandparents. I guess it was stupid the Fae aren't interested in such things, but I thought since they aren't entirely Fae that maybe I had a chance. I was wrong." She blinked back the tears; ignoring the concerned look the warlock gave her. "My father was interested in getting to know me and my child. Stefan said I shouldn't go and I promised I wouldn't, but in the end the temptation to know my father was too great so I went."

"Does Stefan know that you went?" Magnus asked when she didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Yes, and he was so angry with me that he left." She twisted the ring on her finger in remembrance. "I had been keeping it from him from a while at that point. Going to meet with my father every Thursday in the park. I said I was taking a pregnancy course." She trailed off, before shaking her head firmly and continuing. "I was so mad at him at first, but I guess I can understand why now. When you love someone and they betray you and lie to you it can be hard to forgive them. Let alone live in the same house as them." She reached her hand over the bundle and the baby inside clasped it in its tiny hand. "After that I was heartbroken and arranged meetings with my father even more often. I kept asking where my mother was and eventually he arranged a meeting for us. I was overjoyed; of course, I thought that I would finally have the family I had always wanted. It didn't turn out like I had hoped it would."

Arielle took a long slip of her tea before continuing. "When I meet my mother she said she was sorry for ever having left me. She told me she did it for my own good since the Clan was after me because of what I can do. She told me the Clan thought that I was a problem and that she slashed me away so I wouldn't come to harm. She said that she was finally able to convince them to change their minds about me, and we could become a true family at last. That was why she had my father contact me. She couldn't be there herself for a long time because she was still working out all the details." She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared Magnus directly in the eye. "All my life I thought that my birth was a mistake and that my parent's regretted ever having me. I was finally able to put those feelings aside when she told me all of that. It's a pity that she made it up."

Arielle made a soft choking sound. "Later after I had been living with them for a while she told me that she needed me to do something for her. There was this wayward Fae who had murdered a member of our family and she needed my ability to help them locate him and get their revenge. I agreed and a few days later we set out. They gave me a picture and I tracked him to Orlando. They killed him right in front of me and I didn't even bat an eyelash because I figured they were justified. I was wrong of course this entire situation was nothing but a lie. That Fae hadn't killed anyone. He was just in the way of their plans." She crossed her arms. "They were going to kill me too, you know that? Kill my newborn child and me after using me for their purpose. I was too dangerous to be allowed to live and they were worried that my child would posses my ability. I overheard them talking about it."

Magnus made a horrified sound and looked at the bundle lying next to her. "I can't say that I am surprised, Arielle. I could have told you trusting them was not a wise choice. The Sins of Man is not a clan to be relayed upon."

Arielle nodded. "I know that now and all I can say is how stupid I was. I wish none of this had ever happened."

"It's not your fault. You have been hurting for so long and they took advantage of you. They are the one's to blame not you," Magnus said firmly.

"I put my daughter in danger because of my idiocy. I was barely able to make it out of their alive and unnoticed. If it wasn't for my ability we would be dead right now. They are still after us.

Magnus sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him. "I'm assuming that is why you came to me?"

"Yes, I need to disappear and I need my daughter to be put into her father's care. It is too dangerous for me to drop her off myself, even more dangerous for me to keep her." She looked at the baby in concern.

"Have you considered taking her to an orphanage?" Magnus asked gently.

"I won't have her growing up like I did. She deserves to know at least one of her parents, and Stefan deserves to know her." Arielle's eyes were determined.

"Very well. This is a lot you are asking of me you know that, right? Relocating you, finding Stefan and taking your daughter to him. Going up against the Sins of Man—

—I understand if this is too much for one favor." Arielle interrupted. "I can pay—

—I wasn't trying to imply that you needed to pay me. I was only trying to inform you that this might take a bit of time. Maybe more than you are willing to wait."

"I'll wait as long as I know that she will be safe."

"She will be, I'll make sure of that." Magnus promised. "I have a spare bedroom," he added with a gesture towards one of the hallways. "It's the first door on the left. You look exhausted go rest and spend some time with your daughter."

Arielle got up hesitantly and picked up her daughter, holding her closely in her arms. She must have appeared unsure because Magnus smiled. "I'll keep you bother safe you don't need to worry for the moment. I'll take care of everything."

Arielle started for the hallway before turning around and facing the warlock still half lying on the armchair. "Thank you, Magnus."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Chapter Three should be up soon and it will be Alec's point of view. I am still working on it at this point so I am not sure when exactly it will be up. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the week, however I am not going to make any promises.

Reviews would be helpful. I really do enjoy hearing from all of you guys it really makes my day :). Not to mention I am really interested in how this interlude will be received. Should I do more of them in the future? Or just stick to our favorite duo?


End file.
